A Day To Remember
by margarie
Summary: Summary: When Peeta makes bad choices for the greater good, he is thrown into a new world where all he has is Katniss. Authors note: Please forgive me, this is my first try at this and I don't really don't know where this is going so uhm please review and tell me if you think I should go on? :P also Rated M just in case.. Don't want to take any chances. And thanks To Mags who help
1. Chapter 1

After they had all gotten out of the quarter quell arena and arrived at district 13, Peeta had immediately demanded to fight alongside his Mockingjay. Alongside his lovely Katniss in this rebellion THEY had started, but the president had refused. He hadn't even been allowed to see her. Hell he hadn't even known if she had been alive. So he had started training on his own. Perfecting his technique in fighting with a spear, shooting, tying knots and setting traps. It helped to drown out the gnawing fear that Kat wasn't okay, that Kat wasn't alive. The days had drawn on he just woke up to go to bed. Never forgetting holding her on the train, kissing her in the arena or her in general.

Today was the day though. Haymitch had pulled some strings, and he was allowed to see her. And now he was walking down the white corridor, barely being able to control himself, he would've ran, if he had known where the room was. "Look kid, she believes you're dead and nothing will convince her otherwise, so just, you know, go easy on her." A troubled look came over Peeta's face. "Why does she think that?" Haymitch sighed. "When we broke you out of that arena you got captured." Peeta nodded. He remembered being manhandled by Capitol soldiers and then waking up in district 13. "Well Katniss saved you, shot at the soldiers and she was hit. About 5 times." Peeta couldn't feel his body anymore. "She was.. Is sure you're dead."  
Peeta opened the door and saw her. She was pale and had lost weight. Her left shoulder was bandaged and her face was bruised. She looked so small and fragile. At the sound of him entering her long lashes fluttered open, but instead of the smile he was expecting her breath started hitching as tears started rolling down her cheeks. Peeta's heart broke a thousand times. "Hay Katniss.." He didn't have the heart to say anything or the nerves to move closer. He couldn't even be happy to see her. "I-I'm sorry Peeta." she managed to get out. He got his nerves and moved towards the bed, grabbing her hand and staring into her eyes. "For what?" He whispered. "Killing you."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO  
"You didn't kill me Katniss." he said barely audible, his knuckles white from squeezing her hand. "I did. I saw you t-there and you weren't moving and if I h-had held fire they wouldn't have hurt you b-but now you're dead." She doubled over, her sobs became more urgent, almost like howls. It reminded him of the mutts in the first games and a shiver ran down his spine. He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her head keeping his lips there until she calmed down. She lifted her head up and stared back at him. "So you aren't dead? You're really here." He smiled. "Yes I am." Her hand went to his face. "I love you Peeta." She whimpered tears of relief taking their turn to escape. "I love you too." he said as he pressed his lips onto hers, gentle so not to hurt her already swollen face. "I'd hate to break up this little reunion, but now that sweetheart here is up president Coin asked to see you." a familiar voice snapped from the doorway, but his lips sported the same relieved smile as Peeta's. Katniss preferred it on Peeta but relished seeing it worn by her mentor. "I can't walk." she said. Before Peeta could voice the concern that distorted his face Haymitch explained, "She was shot once in the left shoulder, twice in the chest, once in the abdomen and in her right leg." Katniss grinned. "They say that I'm the luckiest person alive." Peeta just shook his head. "I think I saw a wheelchair outside, don't go anywhere." he teased as he placed a quick peck on her forehead.

As soon as they were alone Haymitch's smile vanished. "Look Katniss. As you know we're in District 13, but you need to know that after we escaped the Capitol bombed District 12. It's gone now." Katniss just nodded her head. "Prim..? And my mom?" "They got out in time. Peeta's family didn't." Katniss couldn't bring herself to cry, if she started she wouldn't be able to stop. She looked up to see Peeta at the door with a wheelchair looking at his feet. She noticed how beautiful he was, even when he was this sad, but what made him perfect was the way he looked up, gave her a lopsided smile and almost whispered, "Are you ready dear?" Yes, she was ready. Now that he was alive she was.

When they walked into the conference room a table filled with important looking people and soldiers looked up at them, just staring. "Uhm.. Sorry we're late." Peeta explained. To Katniss' suprise a woman stood up and greeted them. "It's fine. Hello Katniss, I am president Coin." She gestured to the table, "And these are my advisors." Katniss nodded in their direction, too stunned to speak. Peeta and Haymitch took two open seats at the table, with her chair a bit out of the way. She didn't listen to a word they said, that is until the president called upon her. "So Katniss do you understand what that means?" Her head whipped up. "Uh no. Sorry I.. I wasn't..." Haymitch dropped his head in embarrassment. "It's too dangerous sweetheart. You can't go out to fight. And neither can lover boy over here because you two are a unity. Can't have one without the other." Before Katniss could object the president stood up. "We'll re-evaluate the decision once you are healed. You are dismissed district twelve."

Back in her room Katniss wasn't so sure that she was ready anymore. Was she still just a pawn in someone else's game? And as her mind wandered she became aware of how strange this place was. The room felt cold and impersonal, the bed felt too big the walls seemed to small and even in the absolute darkness shadows creeped on the walls. Shadows of Rue, of mutts, of the Seam in flames even of her dad in that mine. Katniss heard footsteps in the ghostly quiet hallway, if she could've moved on her own she would've been under the bed by now, but all she could do now was tense up and hope it wasn't for her, but her door opened. Right before she let out a scream the figure moved into view. "Peeta." she said, relieved. She could feel him smile. "I figured you wouldn't want to be alone tonight, you know with the strange place and all. Also I thought you'd be hungry." He pulled a cheese bun from behind his back. "I help in the kitchen sometimes," he explained. He sat down on the bed and handed it to her. She only thanked him after she had devoured it. He got under the covers and pulled her into his arms, just like on the train. "Thank you Peeta, for everything," she whispered relieved that the shadows had retreated. "Anytime Kat," he whispered back. And once she was asleep he kissed the back of her head softly. "Don't worry Kat. I have a plan. I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three  
As the days turned to weeks Katniss found herself lost in a loop. The days she spent in her room. Sometimes sleeping, writing planing but always alone, excepts the nurse who brought her food. And when the day's schedule had been completed Peeta would come to her room with a snack for her. They sometimes talk and sometimes just sit there. But every night she fell asleep in his safe arms. And every morning woke in them. She only really woke up to see him.

"Where do you get these cheesebuns?" She asked a gleeful smile playing on her lips. "Well I know you like them, so I suggested them to the cook,and he loved them too. He even let's me make them" Peeta said, proud of making her that happy. She giggled. "I remember Prim always wanting to see the cakes in your shop, always so beautiful" "just like you" he said, but her face dropped. "What is it Kat? Are you okay?" She turned to look at him, the cheery atmosphere now gone. "Where is Prim, Peeta? And my mom. And Gale?" He looked around. "Katniss I can't tell you." Her face dropped. Remembering their screams in the arena. Had the Capitol taken her loved ones? "Don't worry Kat. I do have a plan. I'll tell you everything once you're ready" Katniss nodded and let him hold her. Because she had a plan of her own.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Peeta dreamt of the Mutts. How they had the fallen's eyes. How they had ripped Cato apart. How Foxface had eaten the nightlock. And the sound of canons. Firing again and again. For everyone he had lost. Had seen die. Had killed. He woke up with a start, shots still ringing in his ears.

At first Peeta didn't notice anything strange. He was in Katniss's bed. The sun was on his face. The room smelt of her, but it wasn't as strong as usual. He was cold. That was it. He was cold, he didn't smell her. She wasn't in his arms. It took a moment to sink in. This wasn't right. She had been ordered to stay in her room by the doctors, besides she was too scared to go out alone. Everyone she wanted to see came to her. He remembered their conversation from the previous night. How easy she had accepted it. Of course she wouldn't give up that easily. Or maybe somebody had taken her. He jumped out of bed and realised that an alarm was screaming in his ears. He opened the door and started towards Haymitch's room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw it, saw them. It looked as if every soldier in district 13 was in the halls. They all had their weapons drawn and was running towards the conference rooms. Peeta couldn't move. He saw a familiar face. Walking towards him. "Finnick! What's going on?" Finnick stopped next to Peeta, his face a mixture of awe and troubled. "I'm not sure. Something about a girl with a bow" as soon as the words left his mouth it dawned at him. "Katniss" he said. Peeta just shook his head. "We need to go help her Odair. Let's go" but Finnick was already on his way.

Katniss had woken up early. She had found a uniform that looked suspiciously Cinna like in her cupboard, with a bow. She had put it on, she wanted to look professional. And serious. Like the leader of a rebellion. Not an injured girl from District 12. She had walked to the conference rooms and asked to see President Coin, when the soldier had told her that she was in a meeting Katniss had simply said that it was an emergency. When the soldier realised who she was he had let her in. There was a oval shaped table in front of her. At the head to her left was the president. a representative from each district was seated at the table along with about 7 other important looking men and women. Haymith was to her right, facing her. "You said it's an emergency miss Everdeen?" President Coin said, not even greeting. Katniss smiled. "Good morning everyone, I'll only be a minute, but I need to ask you something." They all looked at her. "Where is my family?" The table shuffled uncomfortably. "I thought you said she wouldn't notice with the baker boy here Haymitch" a small woman snapped. "Well you can't expect the girl to be senile forever. I told you she would realise eventually" he looked up, seeing a determined look setting on her face, but no emotion leaking through. He thought that she was at her most dangerous when she was like this. A younger man spoke up "Maybe we should tell her. It can't do any harm". Haymitch nodded in agreement, and stood up to address her. The president jumped up "Sit and don't say a word" he did precisely that. "None of you will say anything to the girl" this made Katniss fume. As if she wasn't even in the room, or important. Haymitch saw the change. Her face changed to what he called the 'game face' he had only ever seen it when she was fighting or hunting. Concentrating on a kill. Her body was poised like a snake and she radiated anger. He changed his mind, this was when she was at her most dangerous. "Are they dead?" She hissed through clenched teeth. "No" the president replied plainly. Sitting down and casually shuffling papers. "Please excuse us miss Everdeen. We have important business to take care of. I don't have time for this" before Haymitch could even think about what a big mistake that was Katniss's arrow was aimed at Coin. One movement and she would be dead. The president started to say something off-handish but retracted her breath when she saw how serious Katniss was. Her hand moved to a silent alarm under the table. "Are they dead" she screamed this time. "No Katniss" Haymitch answered. "Have they been captured by the Capitol?" She said, her voice under contrl again. "We don't know" the president whispere. "Don't lie to me" Kat screamed again. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Haymitch get up. She didn't take her eyes off of Coin's head. She would die if she tried anything. "What are you doing Haymitch? Sit down" she snapped. He started moving towards the left side of the table. Always facing her, his hands out in front of her as if to fend her off. "Calm down sweetheart" he was behind the president now. "Don't make me hurt you." She simply said. " Now tell me. Where is my family?" The president sighed. But didn't move. A few moments of silence darkening the room even more. "We don't know." She said. "They volunteered to go to District 11, that's where we started the fights. Gale as a captain. Your mother and sister as healers. They just disappeared. We are trying to find them" Katniss screamed. Her arms snapping to the left the arrow hitting the forehead of President Coins painting on the wall. In a matter of second she wa on the ground, bound by a soldier. Haymitch was screaming that she meant no harm, and there were Peeta and Finnick's voiced yelling to get off of her. But Katniss didn't fight. She simply sang. A song from her childhood who's name she could no longer recall. Her whole family was most probably dead, but she would never know. She just couldn't think now. " Take her to her room. Isolation red alert 52" the president said. The soldier picked her up and carried her away. "What does that mean?" Finnick asked defiantly. "If she survives it ask her." The young woman table smugly replied. Peeta and Finnick lunged at her at the same time, so did Haymitch, but to protect the woman, he knew what she meant to the president. Before any of them could move more than three steps gaurds had tackled them all down. "Just take them to their rooms" Coin said with her hands to her head. The last thing Peeta heard as he was being dragged out was the young woman "Something needs to be done. I say execute them as an example."


	5. Chapter 5

They were all totally alone. Four rooms at the end of an abandoned hallway. Twice a day a soldier came and fed them, but that was all. Finnick, Haymitch and Peeta talked to each other a lot, sometimes joking to lighten up the mood, but mostly small talk. Katniss was dead quiet though. The only way they knew she was alive was by the whimpered "thank you" every time the soldier with food came. Finnick didn't tell the others but he heard her sing early in the mornings. Peeta and Haymitch were usually still asleep across the hall, but Finnick always woke up early. It was always the same song soft and sorrowful. She had sung it 15 times, once every morning. Many of those mornings he had softly cried to the song. His heart breaking for his friend. He didn't tell the others because she seemed to want to stay anonymous.

"Hello Freddy boy" Fin loudly laughed at the soldier with his food. "Did you feed the lady next to me first?" He grinned. "Sir. Of course I did. And my name is not Freddy.". The soldier dryly replied. Finnick smiled. "Did George feed them big boys across the hall?" The soldier merely stood there. Fin liked to believe they enjoyed his constant jokes. "Say Freddy, do you perhaps have any sugar cubes for me" he winked. Freddy cracked a smile. but it quickly disappeared "uhm no sir that wasn't on the list. Same as every other day you asked."  
Peeta smiled at the guard they called George, they had had lunch together a few times and now he was feeding Peeta in a holding cell. A scream rang out. "Please please no just don't please" it was Katniss begging. Peeta jumped up and threw the guard out of the way "Kat! Kat I'm coming" but he saw nobody. The other guard was in the hallway seconds before everyone else. Everyone was equally confused. She was alone in her cell. Peeta ran in. She was on her bed thrashing wildly. He was her bloody bandages. Dirty and not being taken care of. "When was the last time these were changed?" He asked quietly. Wrapping himself protectively over her. The Freddy went to take Peeta, but George stopped him. "Before you were captured sir" he was fuming. "Go get her doctor!" He yelled. The guards shuffled uncomfortably. "We can't sir. Directive 51." Peeta picked her up, she was still screaming. "A little help?" He asked. Haymitch and Finnick grabbed the guards from behind. Peeta ran out, he didn't know where but she needed a doctor, and fast. She looked like he looked in the cave. He had nowhere to go. The doctors would all be alerted of what was going on. He saw the hovercraft docking station. It seemed his plan had come earlier. "Haymitch! Finnick! Run" when he they were close he started running towards the craft, an alarm screaming in his ears. He turned to find his partners, when he dropped Kat. As about 50 soldiers came up the corridor.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The sound of her body hitting the floor made Peeta's blood run cold. All was lost. He would never get out of here in time, there were too many soldiers. He turned around. Haymitch and Finnick were being held down. It was chaos. Peeta crouched down to keep Katniss safe when a soldier's voice rang out. "Keep the girl alive at all costs!" It gave him an idea. He looked around. Near him was a soldier that Finnick had knocked out. Twenty steps to the Docking station. He lunged forward and grabbed the soldier's gun. He pressed it to Kat's head. "If anybody moves, I will not hesitate to shoot her." He spoke calmly. They all froze. He picked her up and slung her limp body over his shoulder. Slowly he rose to his feet. "Let them go" he motioned to his companions. The crowd remained motionless. He realised he would have to seem more convincing. "Drop your weapons!" he screamed at them. "Now! Or I will shoot her!" the commander nodded his head, and the sound of guns hitting the floor reverberated through the almost silent halls, only the alarm still screeching. "Let them go" he spoke calmly now. Finnick and Haymitch were pushed forward. They walked slowly towards Peeta. Finnick motioned to Katniss and softly asked if they should ask for a doctor. "Where is the nearest doctor?" he asked. A man they hadn't noticed in a white coat stepped forward. "I am." He spoke softly. He was young. "Where are you from?" Haymitch asked. "I am here with the District 3 representative" he calmly said. "You're coming with us" Peeta said. He started backing up towards the door. "If anybody tries to follow me I will kill her. And then come back for you." 15 steps left. He pointed the gun at the soldiers now. 10 steps. Nobody moved. The alarm was still screaming 5 steps. "Tell Coin we say goodbye" Haymitch said. They hit the door. They opened it with their backs, and kept walking backwards. 10 more steps until they dared turn around, the doctor cooperating completely. The closest hovercraft was open, and seemingly empty. Small, but effective. "In here" Peeta motioned. The walked up the ramp, and closed the door. It was empty. "I can fly it." Finnick said. "Good. You, what is your name?" Peeta motioned to the doctor. "Nahl. Now take her to infirmary and leave us" he commanded. "Why should we trust you alone with her?" Haymitch asked. "Mr. Abernathy. I've always been on your side. I lost a sister to the games. I want to help this revolution." It was good enough for all of them. Peeta put Katniss in the infirmary, he was on his way out when he turned around. "Save her. Please" he asked Nahl. "You already did." Nahl smiled at Peeta. He was content. In the front Finnick was pressing buttons and pulling levers way too complicated for Peeta's weary mind. "Where to boss-man?" Finnick asked. "District 11" Let's save these people he thought.

It took them two days to land in the district. There was food and water in the pantry. Enough beds and blankets. Katniss seemed better within hours of their escape. The medicine was strong and worked fast, though Nahl kept her under sedation. It was best for her to be unconscious he said. They landed in the middle of the small city. It was pandemonium, everything was chaos. People were shooting and shouting and peace keepers were attacking from each side. Careful to only wound, anymore shortages in the Capitol would really cripple them. They must've gotten the order to keep them alive. The rebels, however, did not have that order. They shot to kill. The streets were littered with bodies. Peeta knew they couldn't get out of the ship in this conditioned. He would have to make a plan. First he radioed the District 11 leader and asked them to stand down, he explained his situation and mentioned his cargo. The leader agreed. He waited until most of the rebels were gone, he then used the ship's microphone to address the Peacekeepers. "This is Peeta Mellark. We carry powerful weapons from District 13. We advise you to stand down and retreat. Halt all attacks immediately, or face the consequences. The peacekeepers immediately retreated. They were willing to face the unarmed, or even the poorly armed rebels, but the unknown powers of District 13 would not be dared. Rather safe than sorry. The village was quiet now. As soon as the peacekeepers were gone Peeta opened the hatch. And he was greeted as a hero. He was not only a leader of the rebellion, but also the cause of it. He was swept away to a building which he presumed to be city hall, alone. Haymitch and Finnick were left in the ship. Nahl was forgotten. The boys wandered to the infirmary where they heard voices. Nahl had woken Katniss. She was fuming. They found her backed up in a corner, ready to attack Nahl. Asking where her bow was, where Peeta was, where _she_ was. Seeing Finnick and Haymitch didn't calm her down. If anything it enraged her more. They had lied to her. She was screaming at them, throwing things at them. "Disorientation is common in these cases" Nahl commented. "I am not confused! I'm just… confused okay" she stumbled for words. The change was immediate. She sank to the ground. "Just.. where is Peeta? Where are we?" she whimpered. Finnick walked to her and crouched beside her. He pulled her into his arms. "We are in District 11,Peeta is in negotiations I guess. This Nahl. He's a doctor from District 3, when we broke out he came with us." She buried her face into Finnick's chest. Glad to feel safe. She started at the sound of footsteps. They all tensed. In the doorway Peeta appeared. He barely had enough time to assess the scene when he was tackled by Katniss. She lathered him in kisses and words of thanks. She embraced him and buried herself in his body. His absolute safe and constant demeanour relaxed her. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips against her head. "There-there my love. Calm down. Come my love let's go. We have to get you settled." He whispered. She was obedient. The only thing she could trust was Peeta. "My bow?" she asked. "and your clothes" Nahl finished the sentence handing her things to her. They all became aware that she was only wearing a very flimsy hospital gown. They all shuffled uncomfortably, except for Nahl, who was used to it. "The bathroom is this way, if you want to get dressed Miss Everdeen" he motioned to a small door. She emerged with her Mockingjay suit. Her bow slung over her shoulder. Her hair was loose and flowing. She looked wild, beautiful and strong. "Now remember Katniss. Your gunshot wounds are not properly healed yet." Nahl reminded her. She only smiled at him. They all left the hovercraft together. Katniss and Peeta leading the way with interlaced fingers. Nahl behind them, and protecting from behind Finnick and haymitch marched. People were already cleaning the streets, singing softly amongst themselves. They all stopped and respectfully greeted the party when they came past. The heroes had arrived.

They were all settled in rooms inside the City hall. They all had their own rooms, except Peeta and Katniss shared. They talked a lot, Peeta bringing her up to speed on what happened. They danced, and he sang to her. She felt safe and happy. She completely forgot the rest of the world. The war, her family, Gale, how safe Finnick had made her feel, all of it. He didn't. all of those things plagued his mind. Images of her kissing Gale. Her dying. Her blaming him for her family's death. Were they dead? The worst one was the image of Finnick holding her. Had it meant anything? Probably not. But still. He held her close that night. Kissed her passionately. Made her laugh. Held on to her memory. Readied himself for a fight. He knew what was to come. They were asleep when a knock came at the door. Finnick. " You guys need to see this" he said and started walking. Peeta could swar that he heard tears in Finnick's voice.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Peeta and Katniss followed Finnick outside. They were led to the stage they had stood on in the victory tour. They looked out on a sea of people. Everyone was holding up a red candle. They swayed to a rhythm Katniss couldn't hear at first, but it got generally louder. It was a sad song that echoed through the people. Pictures of the fallen lined the streets. There were so many. A man walked towards Katniss. "I am the mayor of this District. This is our tribute to the fallen, our thanks to you for ending the last battle" Katniss didn't understand. "Last battle?" The man looked down at his feet, "District 11 has decided to surrender. We were yet to make the decision public when the Peacekeepers attacked." Katniss didn't understand. "When will you send for the rebels deeper into the district?" Peeta asked, knowing that Katniss would wonder. The man couldn't look up at all. "we will not" Katniss suddenly looked up. "You will leave them to die?" She asked, struggling to keep calm. He nodded. She turned to the crowd, who had stopped singing. "You will let this happen?" she screamed at them. No reply. "Katniss, let's go" Peeta said, tugging at her arm. She wasn't strong enough for this yet. She shrugged him off. And turned to the crowd. "What do fight for? Let me remind you." She pointed at the flowers that had been laid for the tributes. "We fight for children murdered." She gestured to a pregnant woman in the crowd. "We fight to save those who are still safe! We fight for innocence!" her voiced raised to a scream. "We fight for those were hung because they wanted to survive. Those who were whipped for having a voice. For everyone who is oppressed! We fight for the right to _be_! To not be a pawn in someone else's game" her face was streaming with tears, but she carried on. "I fight for family who worked themselves to death. To protect my little sister. To forget the faces of the dead! I fight for peace and love" her voice dropped at the last word. She turned to kiss Peeta , and before the crowd could react she threw her right hand, holding her bow, in the air. At the top of her lungs she screamed "WE FIGHT OR FREEDOM" The crowd cheered, most of them crying with her. Their right hands also in the air. Katniss waited, and when they were done she pressed 3 fingers to her lips and raised them to the crowd, with that she whistled Rue's tune. The crowd was silent. " Let the revolution begin" she said grabbing Peeta's hand. A scream rose from the crowd. She turned to the mayor. "You may the mayor, but I will not answer to you. This is my revolution, you're either with us, or against us. Choose now. But I will not lose District 11." The mayor stepped forward. " We will fight" "good, and first thing in the morning you will send a scouting party. I want to find those lost rebels." She did not wait for a reply, she simply grabbed Peeta's hand and left. They walked with their heads high. Inside the building Finnick, Nahl and Haymitch were waiting. "Well done" they all said. Finnick grabbed Katniss in a warm embrace. "You did good" he said. "Goodnight" Peeta said. It was late. They left for their separate rooms. Peeta and Katniss stayed still, looking at the dispersing crowd, dying candles. "Let's go, Peeta" she softly said. In that moment everything was perfect. Karniss had inspired them, had made herself out to be the leader she was. She had never been so grateful for Peeta in her life. Him next to her made her brave, strong. He woke feeling inside her she hadn't known was there. Feeling that surpassed even the ones she had for Gale. Gale, what would she do? Every night she shared her bed with Peeta, but he didn't touch her. He kissed back when she did, but he never tried anything. The problem was she _wanted_ him to. She dreamt about it. Was he too shy? Responsible? Or didn't he feel that way about her? But the kiss on the beach..? she suddenly felt rejected. What was wrong with her?

Peeta noticed the change in Katniss as they were walking back to their room. She drifted away from him. He hated it. He wanted to grab her and kiss her and tell her how much he loved and needed her. How he would kill every soldier, would walk the whole earth for her. Problem was, would she have him? Sure she occasionally kissed him, but he always felt as if she was longing for something more, something else. He didn't know what it was, but he could only guess. Gale? Finnick? Who had her heart? How could he show her that she was all he wanted? His mind travelled to her eyes, her hands, her lips.. He almost walked into the closed door of their room. Snap out of it Peeta, you'll just drive her away more. He opened the door and let her walk through. She walked towards the bed, but stopped. She didn't move. Peeta didn't see this. He was leaning against the door, wondering how he would share the bed for another night. He turned towards the room as she turned towards him. "Peeta.." she started. He didn't know what took over him then, but he was glad it three quick strides he was with her. He put his hand to the side of her face, melting his body into hers, their lips so close. It was familiar, yet different. "Yes?" he whispered. "I.." she couldn't finish. His right hand went to the small of her back, and pulled her even closer. "You're perfect Katniss. Please have me. This is torture." She didn't reply, didn't break the gaze. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. For a moment they froze. He opened his mouth, and slid his tongue over hers. The kiss made them forget all the others they've ever shared. He leaned in to it, pouring all his love into her. Still cupping her hand. Was this right he though. Was this what she wanted? No. It wasn't. He had to get out. Now. Before it got too serious. She would never forgive him. He pulled away. "Finnick asked to see me" he lied. "I'll be back later." He hoped the kiss was enough to show how he felt, but they would have to talk in the morning. He needed to ask her. He left the room and heard her throw something. Strange.

Peeta only came back when he was sure she would be asleep. He undressed into his underwear and got ready to crawl into bed when he saw a note.

_Peeta,_

_If you don't want me, don't let me wake up in your arms. But I do want you. I love you. Only you. _

_Please understand how hard it is for me to say this, but the kiss earlier made me feel like you feel the same._

_Faithfully yours_

_Katniss _

He smiled, and got into bed next to her. He didn't dream that night. Only held her. It was the last time that they would hold each other like that for a long, long time.

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS XOXO**


	8. AN

Hello guys,

Sorry for no update in so long, school has been crazy. Tsk tsk.

I know you guys hate A/N I the middle of a story, but I'm stuck at a crossroads. And I would like to hear your opinion first.  
So, the next chapter can either be just the normal continuance or it can be a love scene. Please review and tell me which you prefer. Also, fluff, steamy or what? I would like to hear your take on it  
also, please please review? It would mean the world to me?

If anyone has any requests for other stories (THG or not) or suggestions for this one, please let me know? Don't be shy, I'm always up for a new friend.

Don't be afraid to criticize me, I welcome improvement.

So let me know.

Love  
Margarie xx


End file.
